User blog:Dentface/Wiki's 5th Anniversary Event Draft
INSERT 5TH ANNIVERSARY LOGO HERE The Pirates Online Wiki's 5th Anniversary Party Gone Wrong! Saturday, January 28th at 11:30 AM EST on Cortevos. Jz ((or Joshua Coalskull. Please indicate which you like in the comments)) was busy preparing the Royal Anchor on Port Royal for the Pirates Online WIki's 5th Anniversary Party, when he fell off a ladder and broke his leg. He needs your help to gather all the party supplies, or we won't be able to celebrate! Jz's To-Do List Before starting on the tasks, head to the Royal Anchor, and wait for a Wiki Admin or Rollback to officially start the race. Jz's To-Do List is a list of hints for you to use, to try to figure out where you have to go next. (Checkpoint Event Staff will also give you a hint, if you whisper to them "Party" and then dance a jig) #Get Trout to Cook (Checkpoint Staff: Ella Storm) #Get wood for the Mural that will be painted (Checkpoint Staff: Johnny Sea Slasher) #Retrieve Some Rum. (Checkpoint Staff: Briggs) #Buy Party Outfits. (Checkpoint Staff: Obsidion) #Get Crab Meat from the Crab Isle. (Checkpoint Staff: Nicky O'Malley) #Get back to the Tavern, set up and Party! (Checkpoint Staff: Joshua Coalskull) Rewards We have a new Wiki Event Badge Wall that you can use to show the Wiki Events you have attended and won! Click here to see how to install it to your user page! The two newest badges we have are these: will be adding them when i post the official blog Checkpoints Be sure to have the words "Checkpoint!" When they whisper to you, be sure to give them a hint to the next location. Do not be too direct, but more direct than the list. Starter: Jz - Tell them to head off to the first location (PR Docks), and be sure to tell them to whisper to the Checkpoint Person "Party" and then dance a jig. Checkpoint #1: Ella - Stand next to Old Greg and see who fishes, make sure everyone fishes. Have to say in fishing for 10 seconds each. Checkpoint #2: Me - Stand near the crate next to the Shipwreck, make sure everyone "Searches" the crate for 10 seconds. Checkpoint #3: Briggs - Stand in a corner of the Rum Cellar and make sure they search a barrel. Checkpoint #4: Obs - Stand Next to Davy Doubloon, make sure they... you know (I'm getting tired of typing : P) Checkpoint #5: Nicky - Stand on Cangrejos Beach and make sure everyone kills 2 crabs. Final Checkpoint: Jz - Stand in the Tavern and Congratulate the person who comes first (after confirming that all the other checkpoints have seen them) Backups: Ben & Bess - Basically Fill-ins if someone doesn't make it. If everyone makes it, you can team up with someone else. After it seems you have no more people coming to your checkpoint, head back to the Royal Anchor. If you can't make it, please say so in the comments. If you would like to propose another time, please do so in the comments as well (Days you can change to: Friday the 27th, Sunday the 29th) Category:Blog posts